End City
An End city is a massive, complex structure that can be found in the Outer End. Overview After the Ender Dragon is defeated in a game world, an End gateway will appear. It leads to the outer islands of the End, which are a thousand blocks away from the central island. In survival mode, the only way to reach the outer End is by throwing an ender pearl into the gateway, or by building an incredibly long bridge. End cities only generate in this "outer" area of the end. An End city is made out of end stone bricks and purpur blocks (including slabs, blocks and pillars and stairs). Surrounding the End City is a bunch of chorus plants. End rods are used to light the city. They look similar to a fence post, and emit particles. This block can be placed upright, upside-down, or sideways. There are a few basic components that make up an End city. Each floor-based component is guarded by a single shulker, to the left of the doorway. There are thin, single floor components that do not have loot in them. Stacked floors can hold chests of loot, but not if they are directly below a column. One column is thin, contains no shulkers, and is made up of purpur slabs that allow a player to jump one step at a time. The other column is much wider, and is filled with shulkers. These wider columns require a player either use end rods as platforms, or the shulkers' levitation effect to rise up. Wide columns also have openings on the sides, which lead to bridges to other components. The upper towers are lined with black and purple banners, and hold a single upside-down shulker, giving the structure a bell tower appearance. The "outer End" can contain more than one End city structure, and each can be a completely different shape. End Ship Sometimes, an End ship can be found floating high above an end city. At the top of end city, a ramp will point toward the End ship. A player must use an Ender pearl, levitation from nearby shulkers, or flight (if in Creative mode) to reach the ship. The End ship has a decorative Dragon Head on the hull, a tall mast, and a few shulkers on the outside. Inside the ship, there is a brewing stand with two healing potions, followed by another shulker between two chests of loot and a pair of elytra. Mobs The End city is home to mobs called shulkers. They are only found within the city itself or on the end ship. They disguise themselves as purpur blocks, but if a player gets close, their shell will lift off and they will shoot. If hit by this projectile, it deal 1 heart of damage to the player and apply the levitation status effect, which lasts 10 seconds. If a shulker is hit while its shell is closed, it will take significantly reduced damage. Shulkers may teleport away if attacked when at low health. Loot Loot from chests within the end city itself can include enchanted iron/diamond armor, swords, pickaxes, and shovels, beetroot seeds, diamonds, iron ingots, gold ingots, emeralds, saddles, and horse armor. The two chests inside of End ships usually contain more materials than tools or armor. There is an item frame between the two chests with a pair of elytra inside of it. A decorative dragon head block can be collected from the front of the End ship. Tips As previously mentioned, levitation can be applied to players if they are hit by a shulker's attack. This is useful for climbing the towers of an end city, as the player will temporarily have the ability to fly. However, when the effect expires, a player will fall, and they could take fatal fall damage as a result. To reduce the chance of fall damage, players can place water at the base of the tower, or at various levels on the way up, before they attempt to reach the top. Potions of Slow Falling can also assist in decreasing risks in End Cities. Trivia *Like woodland mansions, the parts of End cities are based on "structures", so if a player knows the technical name of a part, it can be reconstructed. *On certain versions, Curse of Binding and Curse of Vanishing are not within loot in the chests from End Cities. *You only have 1 attempt to go to the End Cities. Using another Ender pearl to that same portal leads you to the other portal that leads to the Overworld. It is unsure if you can try again at the End Cities for beating the Ender Dragon again. It depends on the version of the game you are playing. Gallery Category:The End Category:Naturally Generated Structures Category:Environment Category:1.9